


How to Establish Dominance (In Your Household)

by Zopno



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Husbands, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zopno/pseuds/Zopno
Summary: Inspired by the tweet:"Establish dominance in your household by staring at your husband while you unplug his phone from the charger and plug in your own"





	How to Establish Dominance (In Your Household)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends, this is my first ever (completed) fic so I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> I'd like to thank the lovely and amazing [BoovPerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoovPerson/profile) for being my beta on this!  
> I would also like to thank both [MarchnoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/profile) and [PalenDrome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdherderette/profile) for helping me build up the courage to put pen to paper (fingers to keys?). You're both incredible, beautiful, and wonderful and I couldn't have done anything without you two, you're both inspirations.

Harry crept slowly into the kitchen. Draco had his back to him, sleeves rolled up and arms buried in the soapy sink. He  _ seemed _ focused enough on his task of washing their dishes from supper that he wouldn’t hear Harry. Harry took a moment to admire his lightly-toned back in his white button-up shirt, long, slender legs, and incredible ass. 

He inched further into the kitchen, the floorboard creaking under his weight and quickly looked over at Draco again. Draco was still engrossed in his task; in front of the sink was a window, and outside had the breathtakingly beautiful beginnings of a sunset. The warm light reflected off the top of Draco’s platinum locks and gives him a halo worthy of an angel. To Harry he  _ was _ an angel. There was nothing in the world Harry loved more than Draco. But that didn’t mean that he felt guilty. 

Harry moved closer, his socks providing the padding needed to stay silent until he finally reached his destination: the plug point in the kitchen. The highly sought after and prized spot. The power point where Draco’s phone was currently plugged in. He knew that Draco only plugged it in when he started washing up so it couldn’t have charged that much. Harry had his own phone in one hand, and reached out to Draco’s with the other. The room was silent barring the sloshing of water in the sink. Harry could feel his heartbeat rattling in his chest, and his hands shook ever so slightly as a bead of sweat rolled down his spine. Harry risked a glance over at Draco. Draco was no longer looking down at the sink; instead, his eyes met Harry’s through the reflection in the window.

Harry felt like every muscle in his body had frozen. Draco turned around slowly until he was facing Harry. Harry’s eyes drifted to the soapy water that was now dripping down Draco’s forearms, wetting the top of his rolled up sleeves. God, Harry loved Draco’s arms. He swallowed and looked back at Draco’s face. Draco was giving him a stern look, almost daring him to do something stupid. Well, that was Harry’s specialty. Harry closed the gap between his hand and Draco’s phone. 

“Potter...” 

Draco’s eyes narrowed slightly and his brows drew in. With the sun setting behind Draco, the shadows cast a striking darkness over his face, leaving his eyes almost black. Gone was the angel from a few seconds ago. It was slightly intimidating, but Harry James Potter wasn’t scared that easily. The corners of Harry’s mouth tugged up as he looked at Draco, adrenaline thrumming though his body. Not hesitating, Harry held Draco’s gaze.

“It’s Potter- _ Malfoy _ .”  

Staring at his husband, Harry could feel his heartbeat all the way to his toes as he slowly unplugged Draco’s phone from the charger and plugged in his own. 

Harry knew how to establish dominance in his household. He was just letting Draco pin him on the ground and attack him with his soapy wet hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time out of your busy days to read this! I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Any comments would be so greatly appreciated!


End file.
